


When the snow falls, it's time to stop answering calls

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Cold, Cold Weather, Grumpy Robert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Robert decides to stop going to work because it's snowing, it's Liv to the rescue surprisingly."No, I hate the cold, I hate the way it gets dark at like 4pm, I hate the way socks always seem to get soaking wet, the way the cold wind makes your face sting then when you get inside you start sweating because of the massive difference in temperature, I love my friends and family, but please do not try and convince me to love winter just like you do"





	When the snow falls, it's time to stop answering calls

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to post this on the 11th sorry it's late

Robert has a tradition it started when he lived and worked with his dad it was a tradition that was born out of obstinance and the need to not do manual labour, it’s a tradition that’s stuck with him for years.

“Nicola said you’ve left them to do all the work?” Aaron asks as way of greeting as he walks into through the door tossing his keys on the coffee table and throwing himself down on the couch next to Robert.

Robert just shivers, Aaron had brought the winter air in with him and the cold is clinging to him like a form fitted suit that Robert likes to splash the cash on.

“Your freezing get off” Robert moans pulling the thick woolly blanker over him to cover his face until Aaron laughs punching him playfully in his leg and goes to sit on the couch opposite Robert.

Robert doesn’t pop his head back up until he hears Aaron stripping out of his coat.

“Why are you not in work?” Aaron asks again once he’s not radiating cold throughout the entire house.

“It’s snowing, really bad it’s like one inch thick on the ground” Robert tells him as if it’s obvious.

“Yeah, I get you don’t like the cold and the snow is getting bad but your business is haulage you operate in many countries not just the UK, some of the countries haven’t got snow on the roads so why are you in the house when there is business to do?” Aaron asks puzzled Robert is business mad anything to make some money he just doesn’t get why he’s left the business to Nicola.

“Aaron babe when the snow starts to fall, it’s time to stop answering calls” He tells him smirking it’s only his face Aaron can actually see the rest of his body was covered by the blanket “I’ve lived by those words for twenty odd years and I will continue to live by them for as long as we get weather that’s made from the devil” 

“What makes you hate the snow so much?” Aaron laughs.

“Aaron, while it may look pretty around Christmas time, after that it is not necessary at all! Most of the time it is not the light and fluffy shit that they show in movies; it’ heavy and thick and then it goes all black and slushy and gross and people fall over in it nine times out of ten” Robert recites and the paragraph sounds so well-rehearsed that he’s probably has told people this so many times before. 

“So you just don’t like the snow then?” Aaron questions making a hot chocolate in the kitchen.

“No, I hate the cold, I hate the way it gets dark at like 4pm, I hate the way socks always seem to get soaking wet, the way the cold wind makes your face sting then when you get inside you start sweating because of the massive difference in temperature, I love my friends and family, but please do not try and convince me to love winter just like you do. I understand that you like the hot chocolate and making snowmen outside and having snowball fights, but you know what I love more? Sun tanning and beaches and my husband wearing shorts in a tropical paradise not my husband wearing long johns to bed meaning there is no sexy time because as soon as you get undressed the cold hits and your testicles literally go back inside your body” Robert rants glaring when Aaron starts to full on belly laugh.

“If you wanted ‘sexy time’ we could crank up the heater and put on an electric blanket or something” Aaron says still laughing making air quotes around ‘sexy time’ “I used to think you were cool but I think I want a divorce, you’ve shown your true colours, I need you to get out of my house and go live with your sister or stay with Liv in her university dorm cause I can’t handle my husband being this uncool” Aaron tells Robert still laughing moving over to jump on Robert’s blanket covered chest.

“I could just go sleep in our summer home” Robert tells him wheezing with the weight of Aaron on his chest.

“It’s an apartment in Spain Its hardly a summer home” Aaron smirks moving down Robert’s body to cuddle into his side, Robert’s quick to wrap Aaron’s cold body up with the blanket as well.

“Why don’t we go up to Spain for Christmas?” Robert suggests “It’s less cold” 

“You know we have to stay here for Christmas” Aaron says kissing him on the side of the head “Our entire family is here, you know you love Christmas with a big family as much as you pretend to hate it” 

“I don’t not like being with the family for Christmas I just dislike the cold with a passion” Robert admits.

“Well go do what you do best then” Aaron suggests.

“Scheming? I don’t think I can scheme to get the world to bend to my will and stop the snow” Robert tells him giving him a weird look.

“No shopping, go get yourself a winter wardrobe to beat the winter” 

“I probably will do but I think I’ll just stay home and watch movies and day time tv and stay indoors for as long as I can” Robert smirks leaning down to kiss him.

“I think I might join you if it means staying in together and finding ways of getting warm” Aaron tells him waggling his eyebrows moving to get on top of Robert again kissing him with a heated passion that has them both forgetting the cold and has things heating up the entire house.

“Oh will you two stop” Liv moans slamming the door shut after her throwing her school bag in the corner.

“It’s noon why are you home?” Aaron asks frowning as he moves to cuddle into Robert’s side.

“Boiler broke in School so we’ve broken up early” she smirks.

“Good you can keep Robert company he’s decided to stay home until the snow goes away just like you” Aaron smirks the smirk turning to a laugh as Robert practically throws him off.

“I’m going to work” Robert tells them both running for the door grabbing his shoes and coat on the way.

“I’ve got the feeling I should be paid for getting him out the house” Liv asks confused.

“You’ve got a bedroom to clean your still grounded” Aaron tells her going to grab his hot chocolate.

“Aww come on it’s Christmas” Liv moans.

“You shouldn’t be naughty then”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts drop them in the comments


End file.
